Good or Bad swe
by ScbEk
Summary: Something like Grease, but this person have to make a choise, the girl or the gang


Good or Bad  
  
Klockan var precis sju och solen sken över den vackra staden Edmonton. Fåglarna kvittrade samtidigt som man kunde känna gräsets doft från den härliga parken som låg i närheten, The Edmonton Park. Philip stod nu som vanligt framför spegeln och kollade efter finnar och såg också till att håret låg rätt med vaxet. Frukost är klar älskling, sade mamma Smith. Jag kommer mamma, jag fixar håret, ser du inte det, sade Philip? Nej det gör jag inte. Jag står nämligen här nere så jag kan tyvärr inte se det. Philip gick ner till köket, åt upp sin frukost och tog på sig sin BR (Black Rings) tröja innan han gick till skolan. Skolan låg omkring 2 km från Philips rödvita hus och därför tog han alltid cykeln varje skolmorgon. Skolan låg på en kulle utanför centrum och då hade skoleleverna inte så lång väg till alla butiker som låg i centrum. När Philip kommit fram till skolan parkerade han cykeln och gick sedan till sitt raggargäng, The Black Rings. Läget Phil, sade Ben med ciggen i munnen? Bara bra du, har ni gjort något speciellt i helgen eller? Jag och Sandra tog ett skjut i lördags på Jakes (en bar för "tuffingar"), sade Ben med sitt fåniga tomten skratt. Käften Ben, sade Sandra med ans hon sminkade. Har du gjort något skoj Phil?  
  
Nä, vart hemma och slappat och sånt. Ni kommer på festen eller? Vad tror du om oss, sade Ben? Såklart att vi kommer. Starta bara inte något bråk den här gången Phil. Förra gången åkte du dit. Ska försöka. Skolan börjar strax, ska vi gå på första lektionen eller? Varför inte, sade Sandra? Jag har slut på cigg och inga pengar till nya. Jag får försöka få tag på cigg sen. Sedan gick gänget till sin klass för att vara närvarande. Allt var som vanligt förutom i Phils klass, de skulle få en ny elev. Dörren öppnades sakta och där kom en vacker, välformad och sminkad tjej som hette Alyssa Jones. Hon fick gå fram till katedern och berätta lite om sig själv. Hejsan allihopa, sade Alyssa nervöst. Jag heter Alyssa Jones och fyller vid juni. Mina intressen är skolan.. Plötsligt började medlemmarna av BR att skratta. Tysta nu, skrek lärarn Stuart till klassen. Varsågod och fortsätt Alyssa. . skolan som sagt, skridskor, vara med mina vänner och träna kondition. Vad fan är kondition, sade Ben? En i hoppfällbar dildo eller? Alla började skratta åt Bens sjuka skämt med ans Alyssa satte sig ner på sin plats. Vid lunchen satte sig Alyssa vid ett bord för sig själv, på grund av att hon inte kände någon här. Phil tyckte hon var läcker och ville nu visa vem han var och varför han är den populäraste kille på skolan. Checka ut detta grabbar, sade Phil till gänget! Nu ska ni se hur en riktig Casanova gör för att få en tjej. På henne bara tiger, sade Sandra. Hm, kala mig inte tiger, kalla mig kungen eller Phil, ok? Ok Phil. Förlåt mig. Han rättade till sin jacka innan han gick fram till den bedårande Alyssa. Wassup Al! Fint väder idag va, sade Phil med ans han spände sig över henne. Verkligen. Du får ursäkta mig, jag läser faktiskt en bok, sade Alyssa. Äh kom igen Al, strunt i boken och häng med oss en stund vet ja. Tror inte det. Phil. Vi har fest på lördag på stranden, vill du komma eller? Tid? 18.00 och framåt, hem kommer du om du inte tuppat av. Det frestar faktiskt inte mig, tack, men tyvärr. Äh, tråkigs. Ifall du ändrar dig så finns jag här omkring. Phil gick sedan tillbaka till sitt gäng och lämnade Alyssa och hennes bok för sig själva. Alyssa började fundera om hon kanske skulle gå på festen i alla fall. Hon skulle lära känn alla och så skulle hon få sig ett glas också. Klockorna ringde och nu var lunchrasten slut och dags för lektionerna igen. Nu var det tid för kemi. Idag skulle de få göra ett rätt roligt experiment, de skulle blanda olika vätskor så det blev ett rykande skum., men grabbarna ville ju såklart göra lite mer så det blev lite fräckare. Först börjar det ryka rött och gult och plötsligt börjar provröret att skaka. Fan vad fräckt, sade Phil glatt. Absurt så exploderar provröret och allt rött skum flyger på dom. Stuart kommer in fort som tusan och ser sen detta. Han blir rosen rasande och skickar sedan dom till rektorn efter att de har städat upp.  
  
Dagarna går och allt fortsätter i samma tempo. Phil försöker fortfarande få med Alyssa till festen med ans Ben och Sandra står och pippar i någon toalett. Det är idag fredag och imorgon är den stora festen alla har väntat på. Hela skolan är bjudna, förutom Alyssa som inte vill. än. Alyssa hade nu fått ett öga på Phil, hon började faktiskt gilla honom. Varför? Jo, hon tyckte han var rolig och snäll mot henne, han ramlade ibland på gympan och låtsades som inget hänt med ans alla skrattade åt han. Idag var hon tvungen att bestämma sig, skulle hon med på festen eller inte. Vid lunchen kom Phil fram till henne för att fråga henne en sista gång om hon skulle med på festen imorgon. Tjena Al! Får jag slå mig ner, sade Phil. Visst, här är det tomt. Nå, för sista gången, du måste komma på festen, det är AS grym. Vet inte. Kom igen, gratis öl, kanske ett ligg och en massa vänner får du, vad sägs, vill du komma? Kör till då, sade Alyssa. Gött. Du kommer inte ångra dig, jag lovar. På kvällen låg hon i sin säng och skrev på sin dagbok om dagen som gått. Tvärt så lät de från balkong dörren. Hon gick fram och öppnade dörren för att se vad det var och absurt så får hon en sten i huvudet. Hon börjar skrika av smärta och undrar då vad den kom ifrån. Hon tittade ner och såg där Philip. Vad fan gjorde du så för, sade Alyssa surt? Det var inte meningen, sade Phil diskret. Jag trodde inte du hörde det så jag kastade en till sten på balkongdörren. Ok då, vad vill du? Jag undrade om du hade lust att gå runt på stan med mig och ett par öl? Varför det, sade Alyssa? Jag har inget och göra och vill lära känna dig bättre. Det var fint av dig, men du får chansen imorgon på festen så tyvärr. Jag är smickrad så se det inte som en stor förlust. Phil gick sedan iväg och Alyssa avslutade sedan det hon höll på att skriva i dagboken.  
  
Nu var det lördag morgon och Alyssa vaknade idag sent på grund av att hon sett på tv hela natten. Hon hade sett mäster verket Mördaren på flight 342 so var en film av regissören Charlie Bengtström. En mycket bra film faktiskt. Mitt på dagen så ringer hennes mobiltelefon. Ja hallå. Det är Alyssa Jones här. Läget Al? Bara bra för mig, tack som frågar. Vem är det som jag snackar med, sade Alyssa underligt? Är du ensam i huset Al? Nej, hurså? Fan, Scream frasen funkade inte. Vem är det? Det är jag, Phil. Aha. Vad vill du då? Jag undrar om jag kan hämta dig till festen sen? Varför inte? Kom hit lite innan sex, ok? Visst. Hon lade ifrån sig mobilen och började sedan plocka ut kläder för kvällens fest. Det blev inget speciellt, men man var inte där för att vara vacker, utan för att lära känna varandra eller supa som de flesta gör. Klockan var nu 4 och det fattades bara två timmar innan hon var på en AS grym fest enligt Phil. En sida inom henne ville verkligen dit, med ans den andra sidan ville stanna kvar här hemma med sin pappa. Hennes moder var nämligen död sen 10 år tillbaka. Det var nu ett tag kvar så hon gick ut på en promenad runt parken så länge för att fördröja tiden. Parken låg precis utanför hennes gula hus så det gick snabbt att komma dit. När hon gick i parken fick hon plötsligt en Flashback. Det kändes som hon var hemma i Vancouver då hennes moder blev mördad av en tjuv som var på språng. Hon satte sig ner på en bänk som var i närheten av där hon stod och började lipa. Hon hade visserligen kommit över det, men att hon skulle få en Flashback här i en park som var liknande den där hemma var det inte tänkt. Men nu när hon bodde här i Edmonton var hon tvungen att försöka slipa bort det också. Plötsligt blev hon avbruten genom Phils bil tuta. Är du klar eller? Vi har en fest att åka till, ropade Phil till Alyssa. Hon torkade bort sina tårar och hoppade sedan in i bilen som förde henne till en fest på stranden här i närheten. När de kommit fram hörde man bara fullt med skrik och ljud från dem som var fulla. De gick in i huset och där var det kaos. Man kunde se halv fulla ölburkar lite här och var. Här. Ta en öl vet ja, sade Phil. Jag kommer snart. Gå runt och roa dig så länge. Det ska jag göra. Alyssa gick sedan runt och skaffade sig faktiskt några nya vänner. Nu är jag tillbaka. Hur har du haft det, sade Phil. Bara bra. Vilken tid du tog på dig. Jag har skaffat mig några nya vänner som du redan känner märkte jag. Alex och Johanna kanske du känner till. Ja för fan. Jag känner alla på skolan ifall du undrar. Festen började gå mot sitt slut och både Al och Phil klarade sig från att tuppa av så de kom hem oskadda.  
  
Resten av veckan var Phil och Al med varandra dagar in och ut och det började Black Rings medlemmarna störa sig på. De ville nu få ett slut på det här och gick en av dagarna fram till Phil och sade: Phil, jag vi få snacka med dig, sade Ben? Visst, vänta lite. Och så gav han Al en kyss och gick sedan till gänget. Nu får det vara nog Phil. Du är en Black Rings, ingen pluggis som Al är. Vad menar du, sade Phil? Umgås jag för mycket med Al eller vad då? Ja, det kan man säga. Men säg bara till mig så kan vi alla umgås eller så är jag lite mer med er. Ifall du fortsätter att vara med Al så kommer vi behandla dig som en mes, ingen Black Rings längre. Vi vill att du bestämmer dig för en, gänget eller bruden, sade Sandra till Phil. VA? Är ni dumma eller? Bara för att hon är en pluggis så gör väl det inget? Vi vill ha ditt svar senast ikväll. Phil gick sedan tillbaka till Alyssa som undrade av nyfikenhet vad de talade om. Vad pratade ni om, sade Al? De vill att jag slutar träffa dig. Varför det? Vet ej, de är väl avundsjuka eller nåt. De vill att jag väljer mellan dom och dig. Vem ska du välja? Det får du se imorgon. Dagen gick mot sitt slut och en ny dag var på gång.  
  
Det var idag tisdag och dags för svaret som gänget ville ha. De gick fram till Phil och frågade vad han skulle välja, gänget eller mesen? Nå, hur blir det, sade Sandra? Tyvärr grabbar, kärleken vinner detta, sade Phil stolt. Här har ni jackan (BR jackan) och tack för er tid hos er, det har varit skoj. Han tog sedan om armen runt Alyssa och sedan gick de sin väg mot bättre tider.  
  
Romanen var avslutad v. 10, datum okänt, och den är skriven av Charlie Bengtström. Denna är inspirerad av Greace och allt annat, som vanligt är påkommet av författarn. 


End file.
